JiMel
JiMel is the het ship between Melody and Jim Hawkins from the Disney fandom. Canon As Melody and Jim are from different series and time periods, they have never met in canon. Even though a few Disney crossover video games could have the two crossing paths with each other or get them added in the same team, by the player's choice. Both Jim and Melody have a habit of worrying their mothers, as Jim keeps getting into trouble with the law, while Melody's secret dives in the sea has Ariel searching the entire castle for her. Melody had heard stories about Atlantica but was told that it was "just an old fish tale", and with the questions she has about the necklace she found Melody goes in search for someone who could answer them. While Jim enjoyed hearing stories about Treasure Planet, and the pirates that used it as a strong hold for their treasure, as a child, he knew that its riches would make his and his mother's lives better. At first Jim didn't know what the small, shiny orb was until him playing around with it allowed him to unlock the map's secrets has it shows him, and the two people with him at the time, a green hologram image of Treasure Planet. Similar to how Melody's gold shell-shaped necklace shows a magical image of Atlantica and its merfolk people, whenever it is opened. As Jim's journey was about to begin he meets the ship's cook and sometime after they become friends Jim learns that he and half the crew are pirates, and Jim becomes heartbroken when he overhears John Silver say that he doesn't about the young cabin boy. Melody faces a similar betrayal from Morgana, whos turns Melody into a mermaid out of the "goodness of her heart"; before tricking her into stealing the Triton. Fanon JiMel is a rather popular Disney crossover ship, however, other fans prefer to ship Jim with Melody's mother Ariel. Jariel is JiMel's rival ship in the fandom. Because Treasure Planet has a 18th century Steampunk/Sci-fi setting, fans have either Melody meeting Jim in his world, as she accompanies his journey to Treasure Planet, or has Jim residing in Melody's world, where she is either a human or mermaid when she meets Jim. While the ship only has 5 fanfics on AO3, JiMel has a well supported fanbase on both DeviantArt and Tumblr. A few fan-made work, sometimes features both of them as merfolk. A commonly used, trait in Little Mermaid ships. There have even been a few fan-artists of the ship who have used renders and screenshots of Ariel in order to create manip fanart of an older Melody that is of Jim's age, or to feature her in a dress that is a bit similar to the one her mother wears, while she is beside him. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jim/Melody tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : TUMBLR : : : : : Gallery Your look by Lawliette-chan.jpg Jimel Titanic AU by Lawlietee-chan.jpg A tale as old as time by Femaletitann.jpg My Two Princesses by Lawliette-chan.jpg Drowing (Jimel) by Lawliette-chan.jpg Night-ballad (Jimel) by Lawliette-chan.jpg Jim Noir and Melody by Femaletitann.jpg JiMel meeting by Ribon95.jpg JiMel - Treasure_Planet by Ribon95.jpg Navigation